Big Fight crossovers
by Nicky sama
Summary: mais uma fic de fichas, sou pessima em resumos, vejam a fic[FICHAS AINDA ABERTAS]
1. Chapter 1

Gente mais uma fic com fichinhas, mas essa é especial, e sabem por que?? Por que é minha primeira fic assim XD , e por que você pode participar mesmo sem ter que namorar alguém da fic

Bom a historia é mais ou menos o seguinte.

Algum lunático tem a idéia de realizar um programa de competições entre vários personagens, esse programa inclui ficar trancado em algum lugar (ilha, casa, tipo um BBB mesmo) mas no meio da noite você podem ser jogados em outro lugar u.u, terá desafios, alguns exigiram força, outros inteligência.O perigo do programa é que foram convidados 6 grupos bem diferentes, e poderosos, o que pode se torna uma verdadeira guerra quando se encontrarem, e se depender da apresentadora vai ser muito fácil o programa sair do controle( resumo péssimo, prometo que a fic vai ser boa, eu acho n.n')

Vou precisar de 9 garotas (ou garotos ) que serão divididas em 2 grupos de 5 pessoas ( a conta ta certa , é que uma amiga vai participar.)

Os outros grupos serão:

**Time santuário**

Saga

Kanon

Saori

Seiya ( esse vai sofrer muito u.u)

Afrodite (esse n ta disponível, tenho planos para ele, sorry n.n)

**Time feudal **

Inuyasha

kikkyo

Mirok

Sesshoumaru

Narak

**Time shinigami**

Kurosaki Ichigo

Urahara Kisuke

Kuchiki Rukia

Kon ( ele é muito kawai , e ero XD )

Abarai Renji

**Time Clamp  
**  
Kurogane

Phi D.Fluorite ( o fay )

Watanuki kimihiro

Yukito/yue( ocupado sorry )

Mokona ( versão café, aquele preto)

1º time: 5 garotas

2º time: 4 garotas

( se alguém tiver alguma idéia para o nome dos times me manda )

Aqui vai a fichinha para quem quiser participar

Nome( não precisa ser completo ):

Apelido:

Idade:

Raça ( isso mesmo, não precisa ser humana ):

Aparência:

Estilo:

O que gosta:

O que não gosta:

Qualidade:

Defeito:

Poder( 2 no Maximo u.u ):

Arma (sim, você pode levar uma arma, se quiser # sorriso maligno#):

Historia:

Por que aceitou participar do programa:

Time(1° ou 2°):

Posso alterar alguma coisa?:

Namorado( se quiser não precisa n.n):

( a parti daqui só quem escolheu um namorado precisa preencher)

O que achou dele no inicio:

O que ele achou de você :

Como e quando vão se declarar( durante ou depois do programa):

Acho que é só, se receber pelo menos uma fichinha já fico feliz .


	2. O Programa

**Uma pequena(?) introdução enquanto não recebo fichas novas  
**

Disclaimer: todos os personagens dessa fic pertenciam a seus respectivos criadores,mas agora todos eles me pertence, agora que eu peguei ele não largo mais wahahahha #sendo arrastada por uns enfermeiros u.u#

Legenda:

Eu não largo o sensshoumaru - fala normal

_Também vou pegar o kurogane – pensamento_

(o ichigo não vai escapar também ) autora idiota entrando no meio da historia

**(agora só falta ele também querer Saga u.u)** amiga da autora idiota u.u

_Também vou querer o kanon-_ Sussurro

**O Programa**

Em um escritório um homem de terno, cabelos loiros,olhos azuis, de boa aparência, falava ao telefone. Ele era Seguchi Tohma.

Você tem certeza que isso não vai causar problemas?? – dizia meio preocupado.

É claro que não Se-chan - dizia uma voz feminina através do telefone.

Não sei não, sua idéias não são muito confiáveis - dizia tohma ainda desconfiado.

Pô Se-chan, quando foi que alguma idéia minha deu problema? Por favor não responda n.n' , mas dessa vez eu garanto – continuava a voz feminina.

Sei ¬¬ , tudo bem, eu financio esse programa, mas você vai apresentá-lo para que ele não saia do controle – disse tohma com uma voz de derrotado.

Oba, é por isso que eu te adoro Se-chan, mas será que você arranja alguém para me ajudar, de preferência bem forte e intimidador?? n.n – respondeu a voz.

Por que?? você não se garante Nicky? – disse sarcasticamente.

Me garanti eu garanto, mas é que são muitos ne? "_na verdade também é bom ter alguém para dividir a culpa se não dar certo XD"_

Tudo bem, eu arranjo um ajudante, mas você só vai ficar sabendo quem é na hora u.u , agora vai fazer os preparativos.

Sim senhor , já até sei quais vou chamar primeiro – e dizendo isso a voz, ou seja nicky, desligou.

_Isso não vai dar certo u.u_ – pensou tohma , já se arrependendo de ter aceitado a idéia.

Santuário de Athena

Saori conversava em sua sala com uma garota ruiva,de longos cabelos, olhos verdes,pele bem branca, com um sorriso angelical, que disfarçava sua verdadeira personalidade. A garota vestia uma calça jeans, blusa de manga ¾ com um decote,um sobretudo e coturno, tudo preto.

Deixe-me ver se entendi senhorita Nicky – dizia saori – a Srt. Esta convidando a min e meus cavaleiros para participar de um programa, que ira passar em rede mundial, é isso?

Isso mesmo, mas somente 5 de vocês poderão ir, e isso eu deixo para que vocês decidirem – respondeu nicky.

Mas o que ganhamos com isso? – perguntou Shaka que também estava presente.

Hum, vocês podem ganhar um pouco mais de fama?, aprenderem sobre os poderes dos outros participantes ?, conhecerem gente nova? Ganhar o premio especial no fim do programa?

Premio especial !?! – disse saori toda empolgada – e que premio seria esse??

Isso é um segredo, só ira saber se participar ( na verdade eu ainda não pensei, mas prometo que será alguma coisa legar n.n)

Então iremos participar, vou avisar aos outros cavaleiros – disse saori já se levantando e pegando seu mega-ultra-super-alto-falante.

Nisso Nicky já estava saído da sala de Athena.

_Essa ai foi fácil, é do tipo que se empolga com liquidação ou sorteio de loja_ – pensava nicky.

Nesse momento pode-se ouvir a voz da Saori ecoando por todo o santuário, assustando a maioria dos cavaleiros( e deixando o Dite surdo, afinal ele mora pertinho XD)

CAVALEIROS DE OURO, COMPAREÇÃO AGORA MESMO NA MINHA SALA, VOCÊ TAMBÉM SEIYA.

O que aquela chata quer agora ?? - Todos os cavaleiros menos o puxa saco do seiya

Era feudal

Nicky estava perto de um poço muito antigo e conversava com Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango e Mirok.

Hunf, eu não tenho nada a ganhar participando disso, ainda temos que recuperar a jóia e matar o Narak( sempre o Narak u.u) – dizia um Inuyasha irritado.

Mas..., e se eu falasse que participando você talvez conseguisse tudo isso?? – argumentava Nicky.

Como assim?? – perguntou Mirok

Se participarem vão ficar sabendo , e é mesmo , só preciso que o inuyasha e o Mirok participem , mas o resto pode ir assistir.

Mas somente a kagome e o inuyasha conseguem passar pelo poço, como iremos então – pergunta Sango.

Não se preocupe, vou pedir para alguém abrir um portal, Já ne – e pula no poço pensando – _esperem só para ver os outros integrantes do grupo, isso vai dar uma ótima confusão_ #sorriso maligno#

Loja do Urahara

Estavam na loja Nicky, Ichigo,Rukia, Renji, e o próprio Urahara.

Ora, ora, essa competição me parece bem interresante – dizia Urahara enquanto se abanava com aquele leque que não sai da mão dele u.u – muito bem, Kurosaki-san você ira participar.

QUÊ ? por que eu teria que participar de uma coisa dessa – dizia Ichigo meio mal humorado.

Será um ótimo treinamento, assim vocês conheceram outros tipos de poderes – dizia Urahara com aquele sorrisinho bobo dele n.n

Como assim "vocês" não é só o Ichigo – perguntava Rukia

É claro que não, iram participar kurosaki-san, abarai-san, eu, e você Kuchiki-san, com isso teremos 4 integrantes, só nos resta definir o 5º - afirmou Urahara.

Eu posso escolher o 5º ?? já até sei quem seria legal - Nicky

Mas é claro que sim Nicky-san, o programa é seu mesmo , e quem será o 5º?? – perguntou Urahara.

O Kon - disse Nicky.

O.O – todos

Que foi?? – Nicky pergunta com uma cara de quem não entendeu

Nada, deixa para lá – Ichigo

Bom, já vou então - disse se dirigindo a saída – so mais uma coisa, vocês terão que ir em Gigais ( aquele corpo artificial) mas podem sair dele nas lutas, e o uso de zanpakutous ta liberado.

Casa Da Yuuku

Parece legal, mas se iria convidar apenas o Watanuki por que não foi direto a casa dele – dizia uma Yuuku sorridente.

Por que também gostaria que o mokona participasse, e também tenho um pedido para fazer - dizia Nicky enquanto se servia de um pouco de sakê.

Que seria ?? – pergunta Yuuku ( como se precisasse, parece que ela sabe de tudo u.u)

Bom, eu também queria convidar o fay e o kuro-chan, alem do yue é claro, mas já to cansada de ficar viajando por ai, por isso queria pedir para que você já os avisasse – bebe mais um pouco – e também preciso que transporte umas pessoas para mim, e então, vai dar ??

Claro que sim, mas isso tem um preço – yuuku

Tava demorando ¬¬ , vai fala, quem eu tenho que matar u.u – Nicky

Ninguém, eu quero apenas um dos caninos do seu meio Irmão – Yuuku

QUÊ?? TÁ DOIDA, COITADO DO MAKOTO NII-SAN, SE EU FIZER ISSO ELE VAI FICAR BANGUELA – dizia Nicky, ou melhor gritava.

¬¬ , to falando do seu outro irmão, o Fenrir – Yuuku

Ah bom, você não explicou ¬¬ ,tudo bem eu acho, os dentes dele crescem de novo mesmo – dizia mais calma – _mais acho mesmo assim ele vai querer me matar u.u – _então cumpra sua parte,que eu cumpro a minha.

E foi embora.

Mais tarde Nicky estava na frente de um lobo gigantesco, com um alicate de quase 2 metros na mão.

Ei Nii-san , não tem nenhum dente seu doendo ??

bom, espero q não tenha ficado muito grande eu já tenho algumas fichas escolhidas (mas só vou colocar quando tiver todas XD)

sobre a Nicky, ela vai ser só a apresentadora, resolvi colocar como os outros participantes apareceram pq essa ideia n saia da minha cabeça u.u

Info da Nicky( n q alguem queira saber, mas tó colocando assim msm ' )

Nome(Dãaa) Nicky

Oculpação: Sennin da vila do Metal \,,/ ( vila cruiada por uns amigos )

Historia: Filha de Loki, o deus nordico da travessuras, e de uma ninja humana, tem um meio-irmão por parte de mãe (makoto) e um por parte de pai (Fenrir, o lobo )

OBS.Se ela tiver a chance de criar confusão, pode ter certeza q ela vai criar u.u


End file.
